Spike/Gallery/Rainbow Rocks
Perfect Day for Fun Spike wins the high-striker game EG2.png Applejack "did I just come in last?" EG2.png Group shot of supporting characters EG2.png Supporting characters smile for the camera EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks'' Abstract Twilight and Spike appear at Canterlot High EG2.png Silhouette of Rainbow Dash kicking a soccer ball EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Cathy Weseluck as Spike" credit EG2.png Rainbow Rocks "Rebecca Shoichet as Sunset Shimmer" credit EG2.png Spike, Rarity and Twilight in the throne room EG2.png AJ and Fluttershy pushing a box while Spike reads a Daring Do novel EG2.png Delivery pony approaching the Mane Six EG2.png Rarity "How is that even possible?" EG2.png Twilight levitating the storybook EG2.png Twilight explains the sirens EG2.png Twilight "my friends need me" EG2.png Rainbow Dash blocks Twilight off EG2.png Twilight trots past the rest of her friends EG2.png Twilight's friends confused by her explanation EG2.png Pinkie Pie "duh!" EG2.png Pinkie's friends unamused by her antics EG2.png Applejack "we get the idea" EG2.png Twilight's friends in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends still in awe EG2.png Twilight's friends exchange glances EG2.png Twilight's friends nod in agreement EG2.png Spike "I still get to go, right?" EG2.png Spike "there isn't another one of me" EG2.png Twilight allows Spike to accompany her EG2.png Spike excited "yes!" EG2.png Twilight and Spike ready to go EG2.png Twilight and Spike expressions of confidence EG2.png Twilight and Spike run through modified Crystal Mirror EG2.png Twilight and Spike shoot out of the portal EG2.png Sunset offers her hand to Twilight EG2.png Twilight unsure of Sunset's offer EG2.png Twilight still reluctant EG2.png Twilight accepts Sunset's hand EG2.png Twilight standing up EG2.png Main five group hug around Twilight EG2.png Twilight's circle of Canterlot High friends EG2.png Spike "she's got an official title now" EG2.png Spike imitating fanfare EG2.png Spike shouting "the Princess of Friendship!" EG2.png Spike "she's even got her own castle" EG2.png Fluttershy looking toward Applejack EG2.png Rainbow Dash looking toward Fluttershy EG2.png DJ Pon-3 crosses in the background EG2.png Rainbow Dash using her phone EG2.png Guitar Centered video on Rainbow Dash's phone EG2.png Rainbow Dash "it happens to all of us when we play" EG2.png Twilight assesses the situation EG2.png Twilight "we can use that magic on the sirens" EG2.png Twilight calls Sunset a "horrifyingly awful winged monster" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "no offense" EG2.png Rainbow Dash "they'll never even know what hit 'em" EG2.png Rainbow Dash flying kick EG2.png Applejack "we've got nothing to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy "I could find something to worry about" EG2.png Fluttershy hugging puppy Spike in the cafeteria EG2.png Spike whispering to Twilight EG2.png Twilight and Spike "that's what happened before" EG2.png Adagio "talk about throwing down the gauntlet" EG2.png Main seven on the steps of CHS entrance EG2.png Twilight "it doesn't make any sense" EG2.png Twilight pacing EG2.png Sunset talking about the crown EG2.png Twilight "It's when you play music" EG2.png Rest of the cast thinking EG2.png Pinkie offering the theremin EG2.png Pinkie playing the theremin EG2.png Spike patting Twilight's boot EG2.png Spike crossing his arms EG2.png Spike "Yeah, whatever" EG2.png Twilight Sparkle "I've got this" EG2.png Twilight picking up Spike EG2.png Applejack "Where're you goin'?" EG2.png Twilight "Spike and I spent the night in the library" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Are you crazy?" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "We're besties now" EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Slumber party at my house!!!" EG2.png Slumber party at Pinkie's EG2.png Fluttershy, Rarity, Sunset, and Spike photo EG2.png Spike with dog biscuit EG2.png Pinkie Pie "Pizza's here!" EG2.png Twilight sneaks around her sleeping friends EG2.png Twilight nearly trips over EG2.png Spike and Sunset cringing EG2.png Feedback knocks Spike off the amp EG2.png Spike "That sounded way better..." EG2.png Big Mac "Nnope" EG2.png Spike whimpering EG2.png Spike has total confidence in Twilight EG2.png Twilight waving goodbye EG2.png Twilight with a nervous look on her face EG2.png Twilight smiles nervously at Spike EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png The Rainbooms surrounded by arguing students EG2.png Snips and Snails on the showcase stage EG2.png Pinkie Pie dancing to Snips and Snails' beat EG2.png The Rainbooms covering their ears EG2.png Snips and Snails pass by the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms, Sunset and Spike EG2.png Rarity arrives in awkward heavy outfit EG2.png Rarity runs backstage crying EG2.png Applejack complaining to Rarity EG2.png Rarity "this was not my fault!" EG2.png Sunset holding Spike EG2.png Twilight, Spike, and Sunset concerned EG2.png Sunset Shimmer "much better than most of the other bands" EG2.png Mane six walking down the hallway EG2.png Flash "You guys hear something?" EG2.png Flash's bandmates don't hear anything EG2.png Flash Sentry "just so you can beat me" EG2.png Twilight writing counter-spell as her friends argue EG2.png Sunset isolated as her friends argue EG2.png Trixie vanishes in puff of smoke EG2.png Rainbooms hear announcement calling them to the stage EG2.png Sunset and Spike wish the Rainbooms luck EG2.png Rainbow Dash "what was that?!" EG2.png Rainbooms snap at Sunset Shimmer EG2.png Rainbooms awkwardly look away EG2.png Rainbooms in complete shock EG2.png Trixie storms off in a rage EG2.png Rainbooms exit the gymnasium in shame EG2.png Rainbow "Check, one, two. Testing, testing" EG2.png Main cast hears very loud sound EG2.png Spike chewing on chew toy EG2.png Spike shocked EG2.png Spike running away EG2.png Spike at the door EG2.png Twilight Sparkle nuzzling Spike EG2.png Spike "I had to find somebody who wasn't under the sirens' spell" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 at the door EG2.png Twilight "Why isn't she under their spell?" EG2.png Spike "Never takes off her headphones" EG2.png Pinkie Pie cheerful EG2.png DJ Pon-3's ride EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car transform EG2.png DJ Pon-3's car in its transformed state EG2.png The Rainbooms performing on hill EG2.png The Rainbooms perform outside at dusk EG2.png The Rainbooms "Gonna break out" EG2.png Sunset and Spike worried EG2.png Siren Aria and Sonata flying above the Rainbooms EG2.png The Rainbooms see the Dazzling sirens flying around EG2.png Sunset holds microphone EG2.png Sunset reluctant EG2.png Sunset and Twilight "Our music is a bomb and it's about to blow" EG2.png The Rainbooms "the light of friendship on our side!" EG2.png The Rainbooms send a shockwave EG2.png The Rainbooms "Be afraid of the dark" EG2.png Sunset rising up EG2.png The Rainbooms floating together EG2.png The Rainbooms' rainbow EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png Twilight "they're just" EG2.png Main 7 and Flash coughing from the smoke EG2.png Other Rainbooms shocked EG2.png Rainbooms group hug EG2.png Main 7 beside the portal EG2.png Spike "Ready!" EG2.png Twilight's friends waving EG2.png Spike artwork EG2.png |index}}